Lonely Nights
by asiacheetah
Summary: The king is in a murderous rage all because a certain blue eyed general is away. This is a follow up to Behind Closed Doors


**Lonely nights**  
Addicted to you series

Synopsis: the king is in a murderous rage all because a certain blue eyed general is away. This is a follow up to Behind Closed Doors

Warning: smutty Mcsmutty. Plot? What plot?

[Author's note: My demon muse woke up suddenly while I was in the cab traveling from Manhattan to JFK. She demanded that I write a smutty follow-up to my previous story. I used my phone to write this story on the plane ride back home. Now that's one way to pass the time on a boring plane ride.]

* * *

King Alexander, the ruler of all he surveyed, stormed briskly down the hall. All who stood in his path scattered out of the way, petrified by the thunderous expression on the great king's face.

The king was in a very foul mood. He had been short tempered and frustrated for weeks, ever since his beloved Hephaistion had gone away on a mission. In his absence, the king was easily displeased, slept fretfully, and lost his appetite. To the king, the opulence of the palace was overdone, the constantly burning incense choked him, and the blazers and candles overly bright to his dark world. Constant questions and petitions from his subjects grated on his nerves. Even the eagerness of the pages to serve him filled him inexplicably with fury, resulting in terrified pages rushing from the king's chamber as Alexander bellowed with rage.

The companions wished fervently for the brunette general's speedy return since the king's foul mood had everyone around the palace on edge. All revelry and parties have been canceled or held in secret far from the king's hearing since Alexander couldn't stand the sound of laughter or happiness when the light of his world had gone away.

Alexander rushed into his room, yelling out orders for wine and solitude before slamming the heavy doors shut. Once inside the chamber, Alexander let out the breath he wasn't aware of holding, while his shoulders drooped in sadness. He surveyed the magnificent chamber with unseeing eyes, noting only the emptiness of the room, made more so with the absence of his beautiful brunette.

The lovers' separation felt more acute these tortureous weeks. Ever since the king decided to publicly claim his most trusted general as his lover, they had spent nearly every waking moment together. Alexander had grown used to falling asleep holding his other half securely in his arms, waking up to the sight of his beloved's beautiful face, and making passionate love to his soul mate every night.

He had not been aware how used to Hephaistion's constant presence he grew. It fed his never ceasing hunger for the beautiful brunette until the absence of Phai became a jagged hole in his wounded heart.

_'I should never have sent him on that mission!' _

He raged to himself, all the while knowing Hephaistion was the only one he trusted for the mission.

No matter how much he berated himself, it didn't lessen the ache in his heart at his soul mate's absence. It didn't help that the king was very horny and had been for weeks. While other men might have chosen to slake their lust with any available woman or boy, the thought of touching anyone else turned his stomach with disgust.

Who could possibly compare to his beautiful Phai? Just the memory of his lover's flowing locks, his smooth satin skin, his intoxicating scent made the heated flesh between the king's legs rise in interest.

The king groaned in frustration at the prospect of another lonely night. He quickly stripped and got into the bed. Knowing he would never fall asleep with the growing hardness between his thighs, he dipped his fingers in the oil sitting on the bedside table and coated his member thoroughly. Tilting his head back, the king closed his eyes and pictured the way Hephaistion looked on the last night they spent together.

Hephaistion had been insatiable that night, begging for the king's possession multiple times until Alexander was thoroughly worn out. Even then Phai had not been satisfied. Alexander lay on his back helplessly enthralled while watching his lover wreathe on top of him.

The hand stroking his engorged shaft moved quicker as he remembered the way his beloved had looked. Phai's head was thrown back, the brunette tresses flowing down his back. The long column of his throat bared to the king's hungry gaze as the muscles rippled when Phai swallowed. The king stared mesmerized by a bead of sweat making its slow progress down that elegant column, making the king want to follow that glistening trail with his tongue.

His gaze followed that caressing bead as it made its way down Hephaistion's chest. Alexander stared entranced at the hard chest, the well defined pectoral muscles framing dusky nipples that Alexander could suck on for hours. That wonderfully bead continued its progress to rippling abs that clinched and relaxed with every up and down movement Phai made.

The king held his breath as the bead continued down until it disappeared into the thatch of dark hair between his beloved's thighs. The dark curls formed the perfect frame for the beautiful rigid length standing aggressively at attention, the tip weeping with precum.

He forced his gaze away from the magnificent length and looked down to where their bodies were joined. He gasped as with every upward movement Hephaistion made, part of his thickness was revealed, before Phai slammed down to take him completely inside.

He watched their joining as Phai rode him feverishly. He almost came gazing as his lover's body eagerly accepting him. Not wanting to reach his release before his beloved, he looked up to his beautiful love's face once again.

His Hephaistion had never looked more beautiful. An enraptured expression on his face, lips parted while gasping in air with a slight smile curling the corners of those sensual lips up. As the king looked up, Hephaistion opened his eyes and met his feverish gaze.

Alexander moaned while furiously rubbing his penis at the memory of those glistening blue pools of heaven. The feverish want and need in those gorgeous cerulean eyes have him fully entrapped by their power. Alexander was addicted to that look and to his gorgeous best friends, an addiction he had no wish to cure.

* * *

Hephaistion was a man obsessed. He had forced his men to ride hard to return to the palace earlier than scheduled. He had only one thought in mind, to see his Alexander and to sink into his beloved's loving embrace. His single mindedness meant their return days ahead of schedule.

After a brief word of thanks and praise for his tired men, he made his way to his chamber to quickly wash off the dust from traveling. He found himself in front of the king's chamber within 30 minutes of entering the city.

The guards looked at him with a relieved expression before quickly allowing him to enter. He didn't have time to ponder their odd expressions, so eager to see his favorite blonde. He made his way around the curtains and drew up short at the sight that greeted him.

Alexander lay naked on the bed, his body glistening with sweat as his hand feverishly stroked his engorged shaft. Phai watched in awe at his magnificent lover and that massive column of flesh he ached to feel inside again. His breath quickened as his own shaft grew rigid in interest.

Alexander moaned _'Phai...mmm...yes like that.'_

Hephaistion felt his cheeks burning as he realized his lover was fantasizing about him. A secretive smile tipped the corner of his lips, gratified at the power he seem to hold over his beloved. He knew his Alexander held the same power over him.

He stripped his garment quietly off and silently made his way to the bed. He carefully straddled the distracted king and crouched down over him. Slowly he leaned down until their lips were but a hand's width away. Alexander's panting breaths hit against his lips with every exhale. He closed the distance between them and gently laid his lips on his beloved.

Alexander eyes snapped open in surprise when soft lips touched his own. He was shocked to find his beautiful Hephaistion kneeling over him covered in nothing except smooth golden skin. He wasted no time trying to figure out his good fortune and pulled Hephaistion into his arms before claiming those sweet lips again.

Hephaistion moaned as Alexander kissed him with desperate need. Taking advantage of his beloved's parted lips, Alexander slip his tongue into Phai's warm cavern and plundered like the conqueror he was. After long drugging kisses, Hephaistion pulled back reluctantly to stare at his lover. He raised his hand to Alexander's wet lips and traced the full curves.

_'I've missed this.'_

Alexander raised his brow in mock offense and inquired _'Just this?'_

Hephaistion smiled seductively at the king and replied _'Amongst other things.'_

Hephaistion moved up to a kneeling position over the king. While the king looked on in lust, Hephaistion dipped two fingers in the bowl of oil. He kept his eyes on his lover as he reached down between his legs toward his opening. Alexander held his breath as Phai circled the opening before slowly pushing one finger inside.

Alexander released a shaky breath at the sight of the long finger breaching his beloved's body. Hephaistion slowly pushed his finger in and out of his body, making sure to coat the passage with oil. One finger turned into two as Hephaistion scissored and stretched the passage.

Unable to keep his hands off his lover any longer, the king dipped his fingers in the oil and reached toward his beloved's butt. Hephaistion moaned as Alexander's finger joined his own, the fingers rubbing and entwining inside him. He gasped when the king curled his finger and pressed directly on that hidden spot inside his body that made him see stars.

He withdrew his fingers and Alexander quickly inserted two more inside him. He moaned continuously at the feel of those talented fingers curl and twist inside him, constantly touching his hot spot.

_'Please Alexander. I need you to take me now.'_

Alexander met his feverish gaze, smirked and replied _'No.'_

Hephaistion growled with frustration: _'Alexander, I need you now.'_

Alexander shook his head and repeated _'No. I want to make sure you are very prepared because I don't intend to leave you until I'm sated. And Phai with you, my need for you can never be quenched.'_

Normally, Hephaistion would be touched by Alexander's declaration of love, but he had been away from his lover for far too long. His entire body shook with need so acute it felt like pain. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against his blonde as Alexander continued stretching his passage.

He straightened and opened his eyes when Alexander inserted a fourth finger and sunk it up to the third knuckle.

He begged his beloved _'Now?'_

Alexander laughed soundlessly before gently removing his fingers. _'Now.'_

Hephaistion didn't waste any time before gasping the king's oiled shaft and lining it up to his opening. With one smooth move he sank down, taking the king all the way until he sat flush against the blonde's lap.

Hephaistion stilled at the overwhelming feel of fullness. His beloved's massive shaft stretched him almost beyond bearing to the edge of pain. They panted as their bodies reacquaint to each other again.

Alexander almost came at the feel of those silken walls tightly gripping him. He willed his body not to dissolve at the exquisite sensation. He wasn't going to last long and he needed his beloved to ride him NOW.

Alexander growled through gritted teeth _'Hephaistion, MOVE!'_

Hephaistion opened startled eyes and met the king's glittering gaze. He obeyed his lover and smoothly raised his hips up and down, making sure to feel every glorious inch of his lover. They both moaned at the wonderful sensation.

Alexander tried to hold still as his beloved rode him with his innate grace. The fire concentrated in his groin demanded that Hephaistion ride him like a galloping stallion. He raised his hands to Hephaistion smoothly rolling hips and flexed and tightened with each push and pull.

Sensing his lover's need, Hephaistion quickened the pace. Taking it slow with each withdraw until only the tip of the thick shaft remained inside, before slamming his hips down until his butt was flush with the king.

Meeting each other's feverish gaze, they leaned into each for an open mouthed kiss. As their tongues passionately dueled, their bodies collided with equal need.

Hephaistion made a startled yelp as Alexander suddenly flipped them until he rested on his back. He gazed up at the dark eyes of his lover, which was glittering with insatiable hunger. He briefly wondered if he will make it out of their joining alive before the night was over. All thoughts disappeared as Alexander changed the angle of his thrusts to hit squarely on his hot spot.

Alexander raised one of Phai's long shapely legs to hook over his shoulder. He grasped the other ankle and folded it up and out so that Hephaistion was fully open. Grasping the narrow hip, he pistoned his hips furiously, making his beloved take all of him with every plunge.

He gasped with the effort as he impaled Phai repeatedly. He grinned in triumph as Phai was shoved back and forth over the sheets until they reached the head of the bed. His beloved raised his arms to brace against the head board. The new position allowed the brunette to feel every rough thrust.

Hephaistion stared at his king in a helpless daze as he felt each thrust down to his bones. He was suspended in a cross between pain and the most exquisite pleasure. His senses overwhelmed with desire so acute it was almost unbearable. He finally melted into delirious pleasure as Alexander hammered the broad head of his shaft repeatedly against his hot spot.

Hephaistion came so violently, his tightly gripping channel practically sucked the cum out of the king. Alexander shouted in triumph as he came, filing his beloved with spurts after spurts of his seed.

He collapsed heavily on top of his Phai, nearly passing out from the orgasm. He barely registered the silken walls still tightening, milking every drop from him. He knew his Phai must not be comfortable with him crushing him, legs bent at awkward angles, body still impaled fully by his softening member. He knew all that yet he didn't want to move, desiring only to crawl inside his beloved and becoming fully one being.

Alexander's breath slowly evened out and he was finally becoming aware of his surrounding once again. He could hear Hephaistion's racing heart beats slow to a steady beat, the soft sighs his beloved made which made him smile. He closed his eyes when he felt his beloved's hand gently brush his sweaty curls.

_'Alexander.'_

The husky lilt of that beloved voice made his heart ache, so overwhelmed was he with love for this irreplaceable creature. He gently loosened his grip on Phai's legs before lowering them. Slowly he rose up so he could meet his soul mate's gaze.

Hephaistion's brilliant beauty made his breath hitch. His Phai stared at him with limitless love and devotion. Knowing he was loved by this pure soul made him accept that he was truly blessed by the gods. He leaned down and lovingly kissed the other with the same gentleness bestowed by Hephaistion before.

_'Welcome home.'_

The End.


End file.
